The Afterglow
by HalfBloodAlchemist-10
Summary: Sequel to "Chick Flick Moment", Dean and Cas enjoy a day together in bed. Mild invisi-wing!play, boy-kissing and heavy touching.


Title: The AfterGlow

Rating: Heavy R

Genre: Dean/Castiel, romance

Word Count: 1,293

Spoilers: none

Warnings: nudity, heavy petting, wing!play, boy!kissing

Summary: Sequel to "Chick Flick Moment", Dean and Cas enjoy a day together in bed. Mild wing!play

* * *

Castiel shifted slightly, eyes fluttering open. He felt warm. Very warm. There was a pressure on his legs, gentle but firm, pinning him where he lay. The angel turned his head slightly, slowly coming to grips of where he was.

The warmth was Dean, lying curled around him in a protective cocoon of heat, one arm slung over his waist. Castiel realized what exactly his head was lying on, and why it felt rather hard. It was Dean's elbow, bent gently under the back of his head, Dean's face resting gently on his own palm.

Castiel smiled slightly, nuzzling closer to the hunter. He buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck, just under his chin and sighed, a puff of warm air tickling the sensitive flesh.

Dean, still half-asleep, laughed slightly from the tickling breath. His own green orbs cracking open slightly, gazing into iridescent blue. "Hey…" he muttered, his voice cracked from morning waking. Dean leaned forward slightly, pressing a gentle kiss to Castiel's forehead, then to each eyelid before leaning down and capturing him in a slow kiss.

This kiss was unlike the ones they had shared the night before: soft, caressing touches to still-bruised flesh that sent a pool of comfort to the pit of Castiel's stomach. However… the angel definitely would not deny that he had enjoyed their little romp in the bedroom.

As it were, both men were still completely naked, lying under silky red sheets that still smelled of their musk. Dean turned his head slightly to the hotel room window, watching bits of dust float lazily through the beams of golden sunlight that slotted through the blinds, lighting the room in a soft glow. He smiled, nuzzling Castiel closer to himself, pulling the angel flush against his front.

Castiel sighed happily, twining his bare legs in with Dean's, the two wrapped up in the other as snatches of the night before played through their minds:

_Hot. Heavy. Twining fingers, and heady breaths. Bruising kisses. Marks from teeth, nails, anything that could lay waste to sensitive flesh. _

_Rubbed raw, sweat staining sheets beneath them. Castiel's fingers wrapped tightly in silky material, gripping for dear life. Another swipe of tongue over pert knobs of flesh; gasping breaths and moans for more. More… God, More! _

_Swollen lips met, nipping teeth raising flesh in lover's welts, God not enough, please Dean I need you… Castiel you're so beautiful. Harder, harder, don't stop! A high of sensations, shuddering breaths, quivering, it's too much. Intoxicating, can't get enough…_

_A white out, simultaneous. A slow fall, sweaty limbs tangled, breaths ghosting across fevered skin. Eyes open, locked with sex-blown pupils, bruised lips brushing once, twice… slow, slowing, heart beats matching pace, drift deeper, my angel. Dean I love you… I will never leave you._

Eye lock as they share this memory, smiles cracking across their faces. No, the night before had definitely not been a dream, their musky bodies still a warm testament to this. It didn't matter what sort of troubles the two faced; with each other in their arms, they were content. More than content…

"I don't want to get out of bed…" Dean grumbled, glancing at the hotel clock over Castiel's shoulder as if it held the problem. Castiel chuckled slightly, a rare occurrence that Dean savored, taking in the sound.

"Then don't… stay here…" he said quietly, his voice husky.

Dean was more than happy to oblige. He nuzzled the angel gently, resting his chin on his forehead as he sighed, content. He didn't want to admit it, but letting go of his angel would mean having to deal with the same troubles, the same old shit on a daily basis… dealing with his guilt. Even for Dean Winchester, it could be too much. Right here… right in this bed, he found his solace, he comfort in the arms of his angel.

As the two lay together, Dean, in his half-focused state, felt something soft under his fingertips. It felt… strange. Not quite solid, not quite liquid. Almost like touching a cloud. He ran his fingertips over the sensation a few times, wondering what it could be without opening his eyes to actually see.

He paused, feeling the angel in his arms shiver slightly. "Cas?" Dean whispered, opening his eyes slightly.

Cas' face masked flushed, his cheeks stained slightly as his breath picked up, light panting. His eyes fluttered shut and he groaned ever so slightly nuzzling closer to Dean. It was then that Dean noticed his hand was brushing against… nothing. Or so it seemed.

"Cas… is this your wing?" Dean asked, running his fingers over the invisible form. Another shudder wracked Castiel's body and this time the moan that escaped him sounded almost desperate, wrecked.

"Y-Yes…" was all he could managed to croak out. Dean felt the realization hit him like a punch to the gut. He hadn't felt them at all last night; he was sure he would have felt them, the way he had gripped his back, holding him close as they had coupled together. Castiel had bared his wings to him. It was the most intimate they had been, the angle exposing his most secret, his most private form to the human. Even if Dean couldn't see them… he could touch them, feel them, and experience them. And from what he could tell, he just struck gold.

Dean smirked, turning Castiel over onto his back. Pinning him to the bed, Dean felt around blindly until he felt that liquid sensation again, gripping the wing gently. It was absolutely huge, yet so light he feared he would break it. He worked the wing join gently, extending the wing out from underneath Castiel.

Lying across him gently, Dean ran his fingertips over Castiel's bare chest, leaning over to his side, just beyond his pale shoulder. Dean laughed slightly, his breath brushing against the overly-sensitive feathers invisible to the naked eye. Castiel gasped at the sensation, whimpering slightly.

"D-dean…" he gasped, fingertips digging into Dean's shoulders slightly. This only served to urge Dean further.

He gently ran his fingertips through the silky feathers, eliciting a wrecked moan from Castiel. The angel rolled his hips slightly underneath his lover, brushing up against equally aroused flesh.

Dean smiled, lips brushing over invisible flight feathers as he hummed slightly, the vibrations shivering through those feathers straight to Castiel's core.

Castiel gripped his shoulder firmer, pulling Dean into a heated kiss, his face flushed and hot. Somewhere in the room, a lamp overturned from the other wing extending and knocking it from the bedside table. They'd get it later.

Dean moaned into the kiss, the two locked in a wave of pleasurable senses, unable to control the swaying of their hips. The hunter smirked into the passionate kiss, realizing where exactly they were going with this. Even if it wasn't as rough and dirty as he might have liked it, he was more than ready to go at Castiel's pace.

Suddenly he froze, eyes flying open. That same liquid sensation draped over his back and legs, surprisingly cold yet soothing. It was like a drape of silk water cascading down his hot, sweaty skin. Castiel had wrapped his wings gently around the hormonal hunter, embracing him in a new hold he had never experienced before in his life… yet hoped he'd feel again and again. "Cas…" he moaned, feeling the tips of feathers brushing against sensitive spots, shivering through him.

The angel merely smiled, brushing his own fingers through Dean's sandy hair, thumb scraping gently over the shell of his ear before leaning up to capture the lobe between nipping teeth. "Now it is my turn…"

_You__'__re in the arms of the angel__  
__May you find some comfort here__…__  
_


End file.
